Tag Yer Ed
"Tag Yer Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 1 and the 12th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy try to make Edd tougher through hard physical workouts after seeing people make fun of Edd for being really weak. Later on, the Eds are challenged by the Kankers, so Eddy creates a wrestling match between the Eds and the Kankers and allows the other kids to watch. Plot The Eds start off the day by eating the favorite cereal of the Cul-de-Sac, Chunky Puffs, but Ed's milk happens to have rotted and become chunky (which Eddy hates) when they try to pour it into the cereal. The Eds visit Rolf's shed and try to get milk from Beatrice, Rolf's cow. After some unsuccessful attempts, Edd tells Eddy and Ed that they have to milk a cow by using its udders. This method of milk extraction is too unappealing for them, so they decide to cope with the lack of good milk by eating Chunky Puffs without milk. While they are eating in the lane, Kevin is playing catch with Rolf. Out of the blue, Kevin asks Edd to throw the football back to him, but Edd's too weak even to simply toss the ball back. As a result, he is forced to roll it back to them. Kevin and Rolf make fun of Edd for being weak. Kevin makes a joke about Edd throwing like a two-year old while Rolf makes a joke about sausages. Edd doesn't what to say about this, but Eddy then yells at Kevin he will show them. Kevin then sarcastically asks "Show me what? His butterfly collection?" Rolf then makes a second joke about sausages before Kevin and Rolf leave. Eddy tells Edd he should not let Kevin get away with that. Edd notes he does have a large collection of butterflies before Eddy cuts him off and tells Edd he should train him with physical exercise so that way he has better confidence. When Edd fails at punching the punching bag, running on the treadmill, and lifting weights (with the kids laughing away at this every time Edd fails at it), Eddy considers other methods of training him. He sets up a match between Edd and Plank (by stealing Plank when Jonny has his back turned and replacing him with a log). First, Plank falls on Edd's foot and Edd jumps around in pain. Then Edd slips on Plank and Plank gets thrown against the strings, but bounces off the strings hitting Edd in the head. Then Eddy grabs Plank and puts Plank in Edd's arms. Edd desperately throws Plank. Then Eddy puts Edd on top of Plank for 3 seconds. So Edd wins the fight. Jonny then appears and takes Plank back from them. But then the Kankers show up and Eddy sets up a tag-team wrestling match between the two teams, The Erupting Eds and The Kankers. Edd and Eddy both lose after some fighting with the Kankers, but Ed is unable to fight them since his mom told him he can't fight girls. Eventually The Kankers beat The Eds in a pain striking way (by tying them all up into a knot). But it's even more embarrassing for The Eds because everybody watched The Eds lose the fight very easily and painstakingly! After everyone leaves, the tied-up Eds continue to eat the Chunky Puffs they still had with them as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': at all happy with Eddy's vigorous training regime "But Eddy, muscle expenditure can lead to unsightly stretch marks." Eddy: "Your brain's the only thing with stretch marks." yelling "LIFT!" ---- *'Eddy': "I love Chunky Puffs." chunky milk falls out of the carton "I hate chunky milk!" ---- *'Edd': "I'm not sure this is legal." Eddy: "Sure it is! Cows are public property, like trees. So, how's it work?" Ed: "Uh, Rolf did some stuff and milk came out." ---- *'Edd': "Your techniques are incorrect, Eddy. To extract milk from a cow, you must use its udder." three of them stare at the cow's udder Eddy: "I ain't touching that." away Ed: "You first, Double D." Edd: "Oh, look. My shoe's untied." away Ed: "Mine too!" away ---- *'Jonny': picking up the small fat stump disguised as Plank "Aw, Plank. You really let yourself go! No more sweets for you!" ---- *'Ed': "Take me to your leader!" the Kankers Eddy: "Give 'em the Burr-Head Bump, Ed!" Ed: being grabbed by the Kankers "I can't Eddy, my mom says I can't fight girls!" ---- *'Eddy': "Get angry!" Edd: to get angry "Ow, that gives me a headache, Eddy." Eddy: "Well then, you should sit and rest." sits Edd on Plank "Ha ha! 1, 2, 3, and the winner is The Masked Mumbler! If there was a crowd, they'd be goin' wild." ---- *'Jonny': "You guys think you're so smart? You guys are just a bunch of phonies!" back Plank Eddy: "Plank lost fair and square. Hahaha! get it? Square? Plank?" Jonny: "Cheaters!" Edd's shin and walks away Edd: "Yowch!" ---- *'Rolf': "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft! ---- *'Lee': defeating the Eds "Wrestling the Eds sure is fun." Marie: her belly "I'm hungry." ---- *'Marie': Edd Here comes your prize sticks her lips out & leans forward to try to kiss him ---- *'Rolf': dancing to the background music "I love this music; it is so shiny!" Trivia/Goofs *When Rolf says "I love this music; it is so shiny," his teeth are white and in the next shot they change back to green. *Edd seems to have a problem lifting Plank in this episode while in other episodes, like in the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed", he can hold him as regularly as anyone else can. This was probably done to humorously exaggerate Edd's weakness in this episode. *At the point in the fight where Marie and May throw Lee Kanker onto Eddy there are no ropes around the ring. *There's a game based on this episode on the Cartoon Network website named Clash of the Idiots. *The Masked Mumbler does not appear any episode in the series aside from this episode, but the stall reappears in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed." *All the characters appeared but Nazz and Jimmy do not speak and Sarah has only one short line. *The Erupting Eds only appear in this episode. *This is the second time Rolf says "You crazy!", the first time was in the episode "Look Into My Eds". *When Eddy said "I hate chunky milk!", his tongue turned green. For some reason later in the series, his tongue is green, even in the opening intro. However the kind of green he had in this episode was more of a yellow-green when later in the series, it is more dark chartreuse. *This is the second time that an Ed was ridiculed because of their weak point (Edd was made fun for being very weak). The first was in the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed". (There, Eddy was being made fun for being very short.) *First appearance of Chunky Puffs (The Eds' favorite cereal). It will make a few recurring appearances in later episodes, most notably in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". *Ed and Eddy apparently do not know how to milk a cow, but Edd does. (This was shown when they were trying to milk Rolf's cow) *A running gag in this episode is that people ridicule Edd for being such a weakling when he fails to do something that involves physical exercise or just picking something up. *Edd apparently has a butterfly collection as he says to Eddy he has an extensive collection after Eddy questions if he is going to let Kevin get away with his taunt about a "butterfly collection." *This is is third time Kevin is seen without his bike. The first was "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" and second was "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *Rolf breaks the fourth wall by saying, "I love this music: it is so shiny". *This is the only episode from Season 1 to have a fourth wall break. Gallery Chunky.png|"CHUNKY PUFFS!" Super Stuffed Marshmallow Surprise.jpg|Ed stuffed with a "marshmallow surprise" by Eddy. Chunky milk.png|"I hate chunky milk." File:Ed in cow nose.jpg|Ed trying to milk the cow. Frightened Eddy.jpg|Eddy's look when Ed was trying to milk the cow. Eddy Scared.jpg|"It (the cow's rear) said something!" Football.png|OH! That's gotta hurt! Image:Eddep12.jpg|That has got to hurt! Treadmill.png|This was the treadmill that Edd used in this episode. Edd on the treadmill.png|Edd on the treadmill. He seems to be struggling. Well what else would you expect? Masked-Mumblers-trailer.jpg|The Masked Mumbler's "trailer". File:The_Masked_Mumbler.jpg|FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Fake Fat Plank Stump.jpg|"Plank" EruptEds.png|The Erupting Eds! Tag yer ed 0001.jpg|COME TO MAMA! The eds all tied up.jpg|The Eds all tied up. See Also *Chunky Puffs *The Masked Mumbler *Erupting Eds Video 6B4XnNermWw Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes